The Sensible One
by Black Kat64
Summary: Lucy has quite eating and is cutting her self but no one wants to belive any thing is wrong with her. Rateing may go up.Kevin will be in latter
1.

The Sensible one

Lucy stood in front of her mirror putting the finishing touches on her makeup. Today was the first day of school, her first day as a senior. Her first day of being the oldest Camden at Glen Oak High. She had to drive her younger brother and sister to school, but this year there was no Matt or Mary to share her lunch period telling her she had to eat.

"Luce, come on we're going to be late," Simon, yelled at a Lucy for the fifth time that morning "it's the first day of school we can't be late."

"I'm coming, give me a minute." She yelled back

She hadn't meant to stop eating, it just sort of happened. And she did eat sometimes. Okay, only on the weekends when she was home. She never meant to start cutting ether. She knew what could happen if you became a cutter. She had that under control too. Her life was completely under her control. She had a great boy friend, Jimmy. She was captain of the cheerleading squad. She got strait A's. She volunteers for Habitat for Humanity. Everything was good.

"Lucy, its time to go. You don't have time to eat breakfast now." Her mom had appeared at her door. "You'll have to eat when you get to school." She said handing Lucy a five-dollar bill.

She refused. "I wasn't really all that hungry to being with," Lucy lied to her mom, even though her stomach was grumbling. She could smell the pancakes every one else had eaten.

As she left her bathroom she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek. "I love you mom. Is my lunch on the counter?" She asked even though she had no intention of eating it. Last year her mom had become worried about her weight loss, and had began to pack extra desserts to tempt her.

"I had Simon take it to the car for you." Her mom had followed her down the stairs to the kitchen where her dad was finishing his coffee. "Lucy, can you pick up Sam and David from Mrs. Bink's after school?" he asked.

"Sure" she mumbled as she left.

"Eric, I'm worried about Lucy. She's lost a lot of weight and yesterday when I was cleaning her bathroom, I found blood on her razor and her towel ." Annie told her husband.

"Annie I'm sure its nothing. Lucy's a smart girl. More than likely she cut herself shaving" He soothed his wife. "Now I have to go, I'm going to be late for work."

After dropping off Ruthie at her school, Simon and Lucy made it to their school with ten minutes to spare. "See Simon, we made it to school with time to spare." Her words were slurred and she was feeling light headed. She stumbled a bit getting out of the car.

Simon rushed her side, "Luce are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm okay." She pushed him away and begin to walk up the steps. She was half way up the stone step when she fainted.


	2. His Angel Is A Cutter

Thank you to my beta isn't she grate.

"See Simon we made it to school with time to spare." Her words were slurred and she was feeling light headed. She stumbled a bit getting out of the car.

Simon rushed her side "Luce are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm okay." She pushed him away and began to walk up the steps. She was halfway up the stone step when she fainted.

"Luce, you have to wake up," Simon had barley managed to catch her before she hit the ground, he told her as he lowered her to the ground.

"Simon, what happened to Luce?" Kevin Kinkurk had come over to them, a long time friend of the family whom had graduated with Matt was on his first year at in the police force, and was assigned to look after the students during school hours.

"I'm not sure, one minute she was a bit pale then she blacked out," he told him.

"Okay, help me put her into my cruiser and you can use my cell to call your mom and dad," Kevin instructed.

"What happened to Miss Camden?" demanded one of the teachers who had seen Lucy faint.

"What does it look like, she fainted" Jimmy yelled.

"Mr. Moon that will be enough, now go to class. Simon, you will be excused from class to accompany your sister to the hospital."

Kevin and Simon were in the front of the police cruiser while Lucy lay in the back. Simon had just fished calling his mom and dad. Annie had said that she would be at the hospital in fifteen minutes, and Eric, well lets face it he thought that Lucy was crying out for attention and he refused to humor her.

Kevin sat in silence for the duration of the drive thinking about how much he loved his best friend's little sister. He knew it was wrong but it was hard not to fall in love with her. Lucy's smile made him melt. She was always willing to help. Once she got him involved with Habitat for Humanity, and she was the reason he requested his first assignment was the local high school, just so he could be looking after her. Angel had been her nickname since she was three years old and he was the only one who could call her that. She was his angel, she had been since the first time she played an angel in a church program and she always would be his angel.

Four blocks away from the hospital Lucy groaned and shifted Kevin looked in the review mirror in time to see her sleeve roll up, and see that her arm was covered in thin scars. He noticed her skit had shifted too her thigh were covered in thin red lines as well. One was still bleeding. His angel is a cutter.

ConcreteANGELO1 sorry about the spelling errors but I even with spell check I cant spell.

jen so do I no one wants to talk about how nuts she really is Lol she's my fav.

Heh not sure how to reply but I'm sure your kid is smart too. (Oh duh) I spelt girl wrong sorry

Missing Fairy thank you so much y'all have no idea how much your support means to me

Jenn, I'm glad you like it (I hope)

jafargirl2004, thanks you think

danneell14, thank you sorry it took so long for me to update

Lissy thanks, I will.

all-jesus, thank I'll try to update as often as possible

jesse I'm sorry you hated what I wrote or in your words think what I wrote was awful, but I will write again if only to piss off


	3. It’s That Time of The Month Y’know

I don't own anything so don't sue me.

Wow I am really am a bumb blond I posted the unedited version (no offences to blonds b/c I'm a blond who is very ditsy).

I'm sorry it took me so long to update the last time. I broke my wrist and it was near impossible to type. I was also grounded (I should have put this in my last chapter)

Kevin's gut wrenched, Lucy, his Lucy was the strong one, the sensible one, and she was a cutter. What had driven her to this she would never do something like this. When he picked her up she weighed almost nothing. Lucy has always been tiny, but she felt like she weighed about sixty-five pounds. He hit a bump in the parking lot and Lucy groaned, Kevin pulled the car to a stop. He turned to Simon. "Go in and ask for a nurse to bring a gurney. I have to get Lucy out of the car." Simon nodded and left the car.

Kevin opened the door and carefully lifted Lucy in too his arms. He realized how wrong things went in the past few years. Not only had he fallen in love with his best friend's little sister, but Lucy was sick, mentally and physically. He'd gotten a girl pregnant right out of high school and married her within a month of finding out about the baby. As most spur of the moment marriages go, he had gotten a divorce as soon as he found about his new wife's deceit. Lucy had a crush on him at that point and Kevin and Matt made fun of her to no end, but she was there for him though out the divorce. He said a silent pray that he wasn't too late to help his Angel.

"Kevin," Lucy croaked "w-w-what is going on?"

"You fainted my angel," he told her as if he was speaking to a four-year old, "Simon and I brought you the hospital. Simon's getting a nurse so we can get you checked in."

"Why, I'm not sick." She told him.

"If you're not sick then why did you faint?" he countered.

"I'm stressed out, and haven't eaten science supper last night" she lied.

"Luce, you fainted. You're getting checked in to the hospital."

"No! I'm fine now. I just got a little dizzy." Lucy thought quickly. "It's that time of the month. Y'know?"

Thank you to every one who reads what I write weather or not they review. Love Jess

JELLOGal; Thank you I love to write romance.

lilmonkeygirl31; I broke my wrist and it was near impossible to type. I was also grounded.

LucyKevinfan; Thanks it is going to end up being a bit romantic between Lucy and Kevin

Missing Fairy; Thank you so much, I love getting you reviews, they always make me smile. What you write in them means a lot to me b/c it means some one believes in me and has faith in me.

Darkangel814, sorry.

Babs567 thanks

Beauey thank you that means a lot to me.

krazypirategurl, umm no more like real life experience

dj-lovr21 they have found out yet but when they do found I will write about their thoughts. Jenn thank you for your kind words and I hope that this is meat with your high opinion of m my writing.

hallie- (gee thats nice that really)


	4. How Stupid Do You Think I am

I don't own anything so don't sue me.

"Come on Lucy how stupid do you think I am?'' Kevin asked me.

"_W-w-e-e-l-l-l-l,_" I replied, purposely drawing out the word. "I'm not sure, I mean here we are in the middle of the hospital parking lot and you're doubting whether or not I'm having my period."

"_Luce,_" he snapped at me, something he never does. "What in god's name is going on. I saw your scars and the fresh cuts. What are doing to your self?" He lowered his voice to just a whisper but I still heard him.

I could feel the color drain from my face. He knew.

"Where's Simon and that nurse? I want to get you checked in soon. You look like a strong wind would blow you over." He said obviously under the impression that I would go along with what ever he said.

"Kevin, I'm not checking in to the hospital." I told him "I'm not sick"

"Like hell you're not sick." He yelled at me. "You're going in to that hospital."

"You can't force me to check in. And stop pacing." He put his hands in his pockets and leaned on the car. "Can we go somewhere to talk Kevin?"

"Fine, get in the car. When Simon gets back I'll give him money for a cab back to school and have him wait here to tell your folks what happening. But I am going to take you to see a doctor today."

"Fine," I grumble. At least I wasn't being forest to see a doctor in front of my parents

"What about me" Simon had appeared with a nurse and gurney.

"Simon here some money for a cab back to school, but I need you to wait here for your mom and dad and tell them that Lucy and I went somewhere to talk and that I will take Luce to her doctor this afternoon." Kevin told Simon, he can be very bossy sometimes.

"Sure, but they're not going to like it." Simon told Kevin. I doubted Kevin heard him. He had already gotten into the car and started the engine.

We drove in silence for about five minutes until I realized we had arrived at the police station. I turned to ask Kevin what was going on but he beat me to the punch.

"I have to get my car and take the rest of the day off." He let me out of the car and took me to where he parked his black BMW. "I'll be back in ten minutes okay Luce"

"Ok" I needed time to think anyway.

Thank you to every one who reads what I write weather or not they review. Love Jess

Lovin7thheaven3993 thank you

Babs567thaks

nay oh thank you.

tess thank you I try to up date often now that my computer's fixed it will be at least once a week. Yeah

Eric's kind of an ass.

Blue Sky Dreamer thank you, I got beta and she great don't you think

Lucy thank you I will

Missing Fairy thank you tons and tons your reviews give me that same fizzy feeling.

krazypirategurl she not bad just sad and feeling lonely and lost in her big family and her boyfriend doesn't help much. But thank you I'm glade you like it

lilmonkeygirl31 I'm glade you love it

silly thank you I'll try.


	5. note

Hi this is just a brief note to tell you all why there won't be a new chapter for a while. I have major writers block a and to top it off I'm grounded. My math grades are really sucky. Therefore, I have like two weeks until school let out. as soon as that last bell ring on June second I will be able to post again so don't be mad me b/c I promise really long chapters. And I will delete this note as soon as I have a new chapter ready.


	6. Discussing Nice Butts

Discussing Nice Butts

While Lucy waited for Kevin she turned on the radio, found a country station and tried to come up with a plan to get of the mess she'd gotten herself into that didn't end with her killing Kevin, chopping him up and flushing him down a toilet. "That'd be a shame too, he has a nice butt," she said aloud.

"Who has a nice butt?" Kevin asked. Lucy gasped. She had been so lost in thought she hadn't noticed Kevin until he had spoken. He was leaning on his car, and he had changed from his uniform into old, faded jeans and a light blue polo shirt.

"And why would what be shame?" Kevin asked. He smirked as realized just how uncomfortable Lucy was.

"Ah-uh-uh, err." Lucy had no idea what to say. But she did know how to make Kevin wish he hadn't asked, "Brad Pitt! Have you ever noticed how his butt looks in all those tight pants he wears when shooting a movie. 'Cause, wow! For his next for movie they want him to wear this skirt thing that hides his very sculpted butt. However we will get to see most of his amazing legs." Lucy looked over at Kevin. He had turned slightly red but was still smirking.

"Well, since we're discussing nice butts, how about we talk about Justin Timberlake's butt?" Kevin asked grinning. He knew what Lucy was doing, she had always tried to embrace him in to dropping the subject, a game she had been playing with him most of her life, a game he always won.

* * *

I know I said I would update as soon school let out and then I didn't, well I have a good reason for that. Finals were a lot of stress to say the least and I kind of lost it. I sang "IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT" to my brother's baseball coach. After I gave my prestion for English I convinced myself that everyone in my class was going to fail me. During my history final, I began to sob and scream about how I didn't give a damn who won the French Revolution and that I hate french fries (Napoleon), and that Henry 8th could screw the Mona Lisa for all I cared. I also told my math teacher to go t hell and I would rather take the dam F the suck up any more. So I wasn't allowed near a computer until I relaxed, and then I got a job so I've been busy this summer. But it would make my 17th b-day (Friday) wonderful if and of you could review and tell me your not mad at me.

Jessica

* * *

Jessica Johnson

Thanks I hope this chapter is ok.

all4jesus84

Thank you so much. That means a lot to me. As for your question, sometimes it's easier to write from ones point of view.

Perty in Pink

Thank you, I swest I will update sooner next time

krazypirategurl

Thank you. I swear I'll up date sooner and thanks I'm glad you like what I'm writing

KinkirkFan

I'm glade you love it, and I'm really sorry to have taken so long to update

krazypirategurl

Thank you for understanding, that means a lot to me.


End file.
